


The Staccato Series by longwhitecoats [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anxiety, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Caning, Clothed Sex, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Flogging, Food Kink, Food Play, Food Porn, Fucking, Gags, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, M/M, Manual blindfold, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Shame, neuroatypical character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the Staccato Series by longwhitecoats read by Rhea314.</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Will lets something slip to Dr. Lecter in one of their conversations. Dr. Lecter isn't about to let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Staccato Series by longwhitecoats [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tenderized](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822300) by [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats). 



**Title** : Staccato Series  
**Author** : longwhitecoats  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hannibal  
**Character** : Will/Hannibal  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : Author Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings  
**Summary** : Will lets something slip to Dr. Lecter in one of their conversations. Dr. Lecter isn't about to let it go.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/46414)  
Tags: BDSM, Kink Negotiation, neuroatypical character, Anxiety, Developing Relationship,Food Porn, Masturbation, Bondage, Flogging, Caning, Dirty Talk, Shame, Begging, Knifeplay, Food Kink, Food Play, Fucking, Gags, Object Insertion, Manual blindfold, Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Anal Play, Clothed Sex,  
**Length** 2:30:20  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Staccato%20Series%20by%20longwhitecoats.mp3.zip)


End file.
